


Reckless Abandon

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, band au, bc my cuties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven Reyes has been through some shit. But so has everybody, so why when she meets Octavia Blake, all her walls come crumbling down. </p><p>Lexa Woods believes love is weakness, but she is weak for Clarke Griffin.</p><p>Or</p><p>The one where all my OTPs are cute and play in a band and there's loads of fluff</p><p> </p><p>*PROBABLY DISCONTINUED*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On And On, Reckless Abandon.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! So I'm doing exams at the moment, but I'll try and update every Saturday. Hope you like and if you need to yell at me about it or anything, you can find me on tumblr as introducingabricktoyourface

Octavia stood at the bar, bored. Clarke had gone to get a drink about ten minutes ago, so Octavia had to assume that she was getting hit on or peeing.

 

That's usually what it was. After Octavia had finally decided she was going to go and find Clarke, she appeared behind her.

 

"Sup." she said casually. As if she hadn't been lying in wait to jump her best friend. Octavia's brother Bellamy's band was playing tonight, and she'd never even met them, let alone seen them play, so her and Clarke thought it would be a good idea to watch.

Clarke had bribed Octavia with the thought of pretty girls. There weren't any, and Octavia was pissed. At Bellamy, for having this stupid band in the first place, and Clarke, for dragging her along to this gig. She could feel Clarke tapping on her shoulder repeatedly.

 

"Octavia, Octavia the bands about to come on and you're somewhere in your mind and you're gonna miss— oh my holy crap the drummer is gorgeous."

 

Octavia turned round at that, and saw a tall sultry girl with heavy black eye makeup sitting behind the drums.

 

"Not my type, but go for it. the guitarist is though! Holy shit, Bel never told me the guitarist was smokin'!"

 

Little did Octavia and Clarke know, a similar conversation was happening backstage.

 

"Man Bellamy, you didn't tell me your sister was hot!" Raven smirked after Bellamy pointed out which ones were Clarke and Octavia.

 

"You keep your girl-grabbing hands off my sister, Reyes." Bellamy growled in return.

 

"Hey man, I never said anything about that!" Raven said, throwing her hands up. "Although, now you mention it..."

 

"AND NOW" the commentator announced "WE HAVE, THE 100!"

 

They ran on stage, and while Lincoln (their roadie) set up their gear, Raven yelled into the microphone.

 

"MAN, ARE WE GLAD TO BE HERE TODAY!" She yelled.

 

"Our first song is a cover, we're going to be doing _Online Songs_ by Blink-182!" "Josie, you're my, source of most frustration" Raven sang, winking at Octavia.

 

"Uh, Clarke, did the really hot singer just wink at me?!" Octavia asked, eyes wide. "I think so, Octavia, I think so."

 

Clarke replied. Not really caring, as the drummer just looked _SO HOT_ , banging away on her drums. Man, she wished she would bang Clarke like that. — uh, where did that come from?

 

Once the band had finished their set, Bellamy invited Clarke and Octavia backstage, and Octavia was very exited about this, as you can imagine.

 

"Clarke" Octavia whispered "how's my hair?"

 

"It's fine Octavia, shhh, the drummer girl's looking at me." Clarke replied, distracted. Octavia rolled her eyes and was about to go and talk to Bellamy, when the guitarist girl approached her.

 

"Hey there cutie," she smirked, "Raven Reyes, at your service." She said, holding out her hand.

 

"Hi. I'm Octava Blake, Bellamy's sister." Octavia replied, shaking Raven's hand.

 

"Oh, I know." Raven grinned. "I mean, I have been checking you out the entire gig, so."

 

"Forward, aren't you." Octavia smiled, raising an eyebrow. "But the feeling's mutual." She said, poking Raven in the shoulder.

 

Raven laughed, and oh my god that laugh, Octavia could listen to it for days.

 

"Yeah, Bellamy told me, and I quote, to 'keep your girl-grabbing hands off my sister, Reyes." She said, making quotation marks with her fingers, deepening her voice, crossing her eyes and making a goofy scowl.

 

"Hey! I'm almost eighteen, but he treats me like a child." Octavia grumped. "Then I won't treat you like a child" Raven grinned, winking.

 

Octavia felt extremely sexually frustrated by this girl she'd only just met. like _really_ sexually frustrated. Just then, Bellamy called Raven over.

 

"Reyes, I need your help with something quick?" He said. It was obvious he didn't, and just wanted Raven away from his sister.

 

"Yeah be right there, sorry Octavia. We'll talk later?" Raven said, putting her arm on Octavia's shoulder. "Sure" Octavia smiled.

 

And even when Raven had left, she was left smiling goofily at the spot where Raven had been standing.

 

"Someone's got it bad" Clarke said, sauntering up to Octavia and poking her in the shoulder.

 

"Shut up Griffin, like you're any better, miss 'sshhh the hot drummer girl's looking at me'"

 

Clarke scowled at her and was about to retaliate when Monty came over and asked if they'd like to come to a party at Raven's place. They said yes, of course.


	2. Sometimes I Get The Feeling, She's Watching Over Me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally hella long, but I split it :P

Octavia felt awkward. She was standing there, in the hot guitarist's house, a red solo cup (really?!) in her hand, and no-one was talking to her.

 

This really sucked. As she was about to go and find Clarke and ask her to get the hell outta here, Raven walked up beside her, sliding her arm around Octavia's waist.

 

"Hey" Raven whispered into her ear.

 

"Hi" Octavia said, turning around to look at her.

 

"Want to dance?" Raven asked. Octavia looked over to see Bellamy, obviously pissed at the fact that Raven's arm was around her.

 

"We can make him a hell of a lot angrier" Raven whispered into Octavia's ear.

 

"Why not." Octavia shrugged, pulling them onto the dance floor. They danced face to face for a song or two, and then Octavia leant up and whispered into Raven's ear.

 

"I want to try something." Raven gulped and nodded. This girl was having far too much of an effect on her. Octavia turned around and started grinding on Raven in time to the music. 'Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit.' Was all Raven could think to herself. 'Fuck'.

 

She could feel the pulsating lights on her, and Octavia, moving against her in the time of the music as she put her hands on Octavia's hips. 'Shit fuck shit shit fuck' They danced like that for the rest of the song, Bellamy looking furiously on, then Octavia turned around again.

 

'Okay, Octavia. You've got to do it. Be ballsy.' She thought to herself. And then she did it. She leant up and put her lips softly on Raven's, sighing gently at the contact.

 

The kiss didn't stay gentle for long, soon, Raven's tongue was tracing Octavia's lips, asking for entry, and Octavia was happily obliging. They kept on like this, until the kiss became too publicly indecent for the dance floor, so Octavia took Raven's hand and dragged her up the stairs.

 

Still kissing her thoroughly, as Raven's mouth moved to her neck, Octavia gasped.

 

"Which one is your room?" She asked, trying to keep a sense of mentality, not just losing herself in the touch of Raven's lips to her neck.

 

Raven pulled her into a room on the next, but Octavia didn't let her stay dominant for long, pushing her down onto the bed and straddling her, kissing down her neck, and moving her hand slowly up her shirt.

 

"Wait" Raven gasped. "Believe me, I want to do this, I really do, but I want to do it when we're both sober. I want to treat you right, Octavia. I really like you."

 

Octavia stopped, moving her hand down.

 

"Yeah, god, sorry, you're right." Raven smiled. "Doesn't mean we can't make out though, does it?"

 

Octavia grinned devilishly, moving down to capture Raven's lips with her own, slowly biting down on Raven's bottom lip.

 

->->->\-->->->\-->->->\-->->->\-->->->\-->-

 

"Hey" Bellamy yelled at Clarke over the music. "You haven't seen Octavia and Raven anywhere, have you?" He shouted, concerned for his baby sister's wellbeing.

 

"Uh, do you want me to tell you the truth, or do you want me to say no?" Clarke shouted back.

 

"Tell me the truth." Bellamy yelled.

 

"I saw them go upstairs about half an hour ago."

 

"Fuck" Bellamy cursed. "Brilliant. My womanizer guitarist has my little sister in her bedroom. This is just dazzling."

 

Clarke smiled and shrugged. "She isn't that little, Bellamy!" She yelled back.

 

"Yeah, but Raven has a reputation." Bellamy replied. "Excuse me."

 

Bellamy made his way upstairs, not really caring if he interrupted anything.

 

The first door he opened, had Jasper and Monty behind it. They looked really fucking scared, but come on, everyone knew.

 

He nodded and shut the door, heading to what he knew was Raven's room. Barging in, completely unexpected, which led to Octavia yelping and falling onto the floor, and a very flustered Raven sitting up.

 

"What do you want, Bellamy?" Octavia growled.

 

"You're coming home with me. Right now. Raven, I forbid you from making contact with her anymore."

 

"What?!" Raven yelled, "Bellamy, she's seventeen, she's not a kid anymore, let her make her own decisions!"

 

Bellamy grabbed Octavia's arm, Octavia throwing curses at him and unsuccessfully trying to pull her arm away. 'Great' Raven thought to herself. Now what's the band gonna do. 'And more importantly, what are me and Octavia going to do? God, I really really like this girl. She's, She's different from others...'


End file.
